YOU MATTER
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: BL/YAOI! /Benar. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ternyata hidup memang tidak selamanya berjalan mulus. Ada pepatah bilang, Orang sempurna adalah orang yang paling berat menerima cobaan hidup. Dan sekarang masalah percintaan adalah cobaan terberat di hidupnya. Wu Yifan... sungguh teraniaya./ Kristao!Taoris! DLDR!


**T – BL/Shounen-Ai – ONESHOT!**

 **Humor/Romance**

 **Yifan and Zitao**

 **Warning : OOC parah! Bahasa melanggar EYD, Nista! Typo!**

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

"Bagus sayang, makin lama kau semakin mahir melakukannya. Belajar darimana hm?" entitas bermahkota madu itu menggeram lemah. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata melek merem menahan gairah nikmat. Membiarkan sesuatu dibawah sana bekerja maksimal hingga mampu membuatnya bocor sebentar lagi. Tapi ternyata itu semua hanya sekedar angan-angan bolong yang menyakitkan saat sesuatu itu tiba-tiba berhenti disaat yang tidak tepat, atau bahasa gaulnya, lagi panas-panasnya.

"Sayang ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" sosok itu sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membentak, atau terdengar memaksa bercampur frustasi, karena tidak sekali dua kali hal ini terjadi begitu saja di tengah-tengah tanpa penjelasan yang jelas.

"Gege, maaf... Aku tidak bisa."

"A-APAA ?!"

Itu bukanlah teriakan kaget atau semacamnya, lebih mengarah pada sentakan histeris yang penuh kepiluan terselubung. Apalagi raut mukanya saat ini yang begitu (sangat) mendukung situasi. Kalau saja dirinya bukanlah seorang pejantan tangguh, sudah dari dulu-dulu ia akan berlutut sambil menggelayuti kaki jenjang sexy milik kekasihnya.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa?!" sambungnya tertahan, nyaris meraung. Matanya melotot melihat bagaimana sang kekasih perlahan mundur dengan tatapan nanar. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Kita akhiri saja semua ini."

Tunggu. Tunggu dulu! Pasti ada kesalahan. Tidak mungkin kekasihnya tercinta pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya-kan? Hanya karena gagal memberikan servis yang memuaskan?!

Tolong, ia bukanlah seorang maniak. Dan siapapun tolong katakan semua ini hanya mimpi!

"NOOO! ZITAOOO~~"

.

.

.

.

 **YOU MATTER © HARUMI SHIBA**

.

.

 _I never meant to break your heart_

 _I won't let this plane go down_

 _I never meant to make you cry_

 _Hold on to hat you're feeling_

 _That feeling is the best thing_

 _The best thing, alright_

 _(UP – Olly Murs feat Demi Lovato)_

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau kurang tidur? Mimpi erotis berlanjut ke mimpi buruk lagi? Kantung matamu menghitam." komentar tidak tahu diri itu menarik lirikan sinis dari Wu Yifan. Sosoknya seketika membanting ransel coklat miliknya keatas meja. Merasa acuh saat beberapa penghuni kelas terang-terangan menatapnya tidak senang. Siapa peduli? Toh, cuma dirinya di dunia ini yang pantas bertindak semena-mena tanpa takut mencoreng harga diri. Ia tampan, tinggi, berkharisma, menawan, manly (diragukan), semua uke dengan girang menemplokinya macam permen karet, dan ia secara cuma-cuma dinobatkan sebagai Seme yang paling diminati tahun ini.

Kurang apalagi coba hidupnya?

"Ohh, masalah kekasihmu lagi?"

Benar. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ternyata hidup memang tidak selamanya berjalan mulus. Ada pepatah bilang, Orang sempurna adalah orang yang paling berat menerima cobaan hidup (ini menurut pemikiran satu arah Yifan -_- ), dan sekarang masalah percintaan adalah cobaan terberat di hidupnya. Kondisi percintaan yang makin lama makin miris, atau teman-teman dekatnya sering menyebut hal itu dengan - tragis.

"Bisa diam tidak, Park Dobby?! Kau mengacaukan konsentrasiku." dengusnya malas. Matanya bergulir kearah pintu dimana saat ini ada segerombolan orang lewat dengan begitu angkuh, dan tanpa diminta atensinya pasti jatuh sempurna ke salah satunya. Ke satu titik yang dilihat dari sudut manapun terlihat menggiurkan. "Kenyal dan empuk... " racaunya tanpa sadar.

Park Chanyeol terbelalak syok. Lalu tanpa sungkan langsung -

PLAKKK!

Menamparnya telak di pipi. Lalu berteriak, "Ya Tuhan, Hyung! Hentikan pemikiran mesummu itu dan SADARLAH...!"

Sambil mengaduh, Yifan memegangi sebelah pipinya dan mengirim death glare terbaik yang sudah ia asah semenjak bayi orok. "Oey brengsek! Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

"Ck! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau sedang memelototi apa, hyung? Pasti 'itu'-kan?" decak Chanyeol seolah tidak sabaran. Dan memandang Yifan seolah ia sejenis kuman.

"Itu, itu apa?! Bicara yang jelas, Park Chanyeol." Yifan menyipit tajam. "Aku bukan dukun sakti yang tahu segala hal."

"Oh ya? Tapi kau hafal sekali ukuran celana dalam milik Zitao." Chanyeol terkekeh menyebalkan dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Tidak sadar jika pernyataannya itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Terbukti saat ini beberapa anak menatap illfeel kearah Yifan. Itu tidak seberapa parah, dibanding tatapan leser yang seolah berbunyi 'Ganteng-ganteng-kok-mesum-naudzubillah-sih-mas?' dari sebagian besar penghuni bergender perempuan.

Yifan seketika panas dingin. Tangannya gatal ingin menggeplak kepala Chanyeol menggunakan celana dalam milik Zitao (lhoh!). Khilaf, Ia seketika mendesis berbahaya. "Tutup mulut sialanmu itu, Chanyeol! Sebelum aku yang menyumpalnya dengan kain bekas."

Chanyeol tanpa babibu lagi langsung kicep. Walau sorot matanya tampak protes dengan sesekali terdengar gerutuan kecil dari celah bibirnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia kembali normal dan setengah serius.

"Jadi, ehm, kenapa kau memelototi aset milik Zitao, hyung? Barusan dia lewat dengan gerombolannya-kan? Tapi kenapa cuek begitu?" mendekatkan diri dengan Yifan, ia berbisik. "Kau belum mendapat jatah hingga saat ini, ya?"

Yifan terhenyak dengan gaya dramatis. Mulutnya melongo indah hingga giginya yang tampak maju itu terekpos sempurna. "Kau luar biasa, Chanyeol... Aku sungguh kagum padamu." jelasnya.

Teman sehidup sematinya itu seketika nyengir pongah. Bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. "Jelas-lah hyung, akulah Park Chanyeol yang legendaris itu."

"Benar. Kau luar biasa songong. Kau pikir aku semesum apa hingga memelototi aset milik kekasihku sendiri? Jangan melucu, tuan Park!" respon Yifan datar. Sedatar dan selicin meja dosen yang ada di depan sana (yang ngomong-ngomong belum muncul batang hidungnya sejak tadi). Tidak pernah sadar diri jika ia dulu pernah terpilih menjadi 'Seme paling mesum dan playboy setelah Kim Jongin (teman semprul mereka yang lain) versi majalah hula-hula chupps!' dengan voting yang mencengangkan kurang 2 point dibawah Kim Jongin, dari banyaknya koresponden yang terdaftar. Entah ini Yifan yang gagal ingatan atau memang gagal bijak.

Pokoknya menurut Chanyeol, ia sungguh tidak tahu diri.

"Whatever, Tuan Wu. Lantas apa yang kau lihat tadi? Bantal berjalan?" sindirnya setengah sarkastik. Lupa-lupa ingat akan julukan yang ditujukan penghuni kampus untuk kekasih Yifan a.k.a Zitao. Bantal berjalan apa boneka berjalan sih? Chanyeol mengernyit. Atau panda mirip boneka berjalan yang pantatnya sebelas duabelas bak bantal yang kenyal empuk sekaligus montox dan bahenoel?

 _Shhhhhhhh-it!_

Ia mendadak pusing.

"Hmm, bantal..." gumam Yifan, dan langsung cepat-cepat menambahkan saat Chanyeol memicing curiga. "Maksudku roti bantal, bodoh. Kau tidak lihat roti yang dibawa kekasihku tadi? Hah, aku lapar..." keluhnya.

OHH!

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah pintu muncul beberapa kepala yang tidak asing. Salah satunya yang berambut pirang menyeletuk. "Aye, Yifan-hyung, kok masih berada disini?"

"Apa maksudmu, Albino?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya, hyung? Kekasihmu saat ini sedang dikerubuti seme-seme ganjen di kantin fakultas." seloroh yang lain dengan enteng. "Melihat kau tenang-tenang begini, sepertinya gossip itu memang benar."

Yifan mengernyit bingung. "Gossip apa?"

"Kau dan Zitao sudah putus."

Wajah Yifan pucat pasi. "APAA...!"

.

.

.

.

Okey, katakanlah jika Wu Yifan adalah pemuda yang brengsek, dulu. Selain playboy cap ular terbang dan terkenal dengan julukan cassanova yang tiada banding, reputasinya juga tak kalah buruk dengan gelar yang pernah disandangnya. Satu tahun pertama ia menjadi playboy, ia langsung mendapat beberapa tamparan dan satu kali jambakan dahsyat karena ketahuan menggaet lebih dari 5 wanita secara bersamaan. Tahun kedua, ia tercatat juga pernah dikeroyok berjamaah oleh sekumpulan orang hanya karena khilaf memacari seorang gadis yang ternyata sudah memiliki tunangan seorang preman. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bos preman. Tahun-tahun berikutnya, bukannya Yifan taubat atau apalah, ia malah semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Selain gamparan, tonjokan, makian de el-el yang terhitung sudah tidak begitu berarti dan penting lagi, Yifan menghadapi segalanya dengan damai, santai dan enjoi. Minus beberapa orang tua yang pernah menyatroni rumahnya karena merasa tidak rela sekaligus sakit hati anak gadis mereka menjadi korban ke-playboy-an dirinya yang legendaris.

Tapi itu dulu. Yifan mengakui dulunya ia memang bejadz dan sesatz. Sebelum sang maha kuasa yang ada di atas sana bermurah hati mempertemukan dirinya dengan Huang Zitao. Sosok yang digariskan untuk dirinya (halah) karena tepat ia menghujam manik kelam Zitao untuk yang pertama kalinya dua tahun yang lalu, ia mendadak langsung suci, murni dan kembali fitrah. Ia merasa perjaka lagi! -_-

Wu Yifan telah berubah. Tidak ada lagi kedipan menggoda, meleng kanan kiri, ataupun kerlingan nakal, bahkan guyonan-guyonan mesum yang rajin ia lontarkan. Detik itu juga, ia bertekat akan sembuh dan menjadikan Zitao sebagai satu-satunya dan yang terakhir.

Terdengar agak lebai memang. Tapi toh namanya juga cinta. Orang rela melakukan apapun demi cinta? Banyak. Orang gila dan depresi lalu bunuh diri karena cinta? Banyak juga. Dulu Yifan menyebut semua hal itu sebagai ketololan dan tertawa menghina setelahnya. Namun sekarang... Rasanya ia sah-sah saja jika kepengen terjun bebas dari atap bangunan lantai sepuluh. Seperti kata orang, karma itu indah. Bagi Yifan sendiri, karma itu oh-so- damn-blah-blah-dan blah! Intinya, ia serius patah hati. TT

"Katakan! Kita belum putus-kan?" tanya Yifan langsung sekaligus was-was setelah berhasil menarik Zitao dari kerumunan massa di kantin. Matanya menggelap, berusaha tegar, walau sejujurnya ia pengen sekali menarik-narik celana jins di kaki jenjang kekasihnya. XDD

"Memang belum." respon Zitao kalem. "Tapi bukan berarti kita tidak akan putus sebentar lagi-kan, gege?"

Yifan mematung. Perlahan, tangannya terkepal dimasing-masing sisi tubuhnya. "Kenapa?"

"A-aku... Tidak bisa. Kumohon gege, mengertilah..." Zitao menggigiti bibir bawahnya berulang kali sebelum mendongak, memandang langit. Terlihat lebih menentramkan daripada melihat penampakan Yifan yang setiap waktu selalu sukses mengacaukan perasaannya.

"Setelah satu tahun kebersamaan kita kau lebih memilih mundur begitu saja?! Aku bahkan rela mati demi dirimu, Huang Zitao!" teriak Yifan kalab. Matanya memanas. "Apa gara-gara aku yang kurang perkasa hingga tidak bisa memuaskanmu sejauh ini? Ya Tuhan... Kita bahkan belum pernah mencobanya!"

Zitao melongo. Kaget dan syok. Bingung antara ingin menghantam Yifan dengan batu yang ada disebelahnya atau menenggelamkan kepala mesum itu ke dasar danau yang letaknya tidak jauh di belakang mereka saat ini.

"Kau keterlaluan, gege!" jerit Zitao akhirnya. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena marah atau tersipu malu. "Itu, itu dan itu lagi! Apa dikepalamu hanya ada 'ITU' saja? Kau pikir aku ini apa, hah?! Pelacur?!"

Seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong. Yifan rasanya tidak pernah sebejadz ini dalam hidup melihat bagaimana sang kekasih menahan tangis sambil berteriak marah padanya. Dulu waktu ia pernah meniduri beberapa mantan pacar, ia tidaklah pernah sesakit dan seburuk ini.

Tapi kini entah bagaimana bisa, ia merasa pantas bila disandingkan dengan seorang bajingan yang keji. Hanya karena Zitao, seorang anak manusia bernama Huang Zitao, menangis di hadapannya.

Sungguh aneh. Yifan diam-diam mengernyit heran. Ini cinta apa gigitan nyamuk ya? Kok nyelekit.

Berdehem, ia bermaksud menyelamatkan situasi. "Sayang? Ma-maaf, ak – "

"Maaf gundulmu! Tiada maaf bagimu." raung Zitao akhirnya, menutup pembicaraan mereka. Setelahnya ia angkat kaki dari sana dan meninggalkan Yifan yang masih saja berdiri mematung. Merenung dengan arti tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Seterpuruk itukah dirinya?

 _Beberapa saat kemudian..._

"Ya tuhan Zitao... Kau lupa aku tidak lagi gundul? Rambutku sudah memanjang tahu." gumamnya sambil meratap, dan jelas-jelas out of the blue.

Duh, seriously, Wu-Yi-Fan ? =_=

.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah satu minggu lhoh. Kau tidak khawatir, TaoTao?" pertanyaan itu membuat Zitao berjengit. Antara khawatir, gundah gulana dan horror sendiri. Takut membayangkan apa saja yang bisa terjadi dalam kurun waktu tujuh hari saat seseorang sedang dilanda patah hati. Lompat dari bangunan berlantai sepuluh?

Itu terdengar konyol dan bukan gaya Wu Yifan sama sekali. :v :v

"Paling-paling dia malas kuliah, hyung. Lagipula Yifan-ge dulunya playboy, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia patah hati." respon Zitao acuh tak acuh. Yang padahal hatinya tengah ketar ketir memikirkan seseorang.

"Kau salah, justru karena itulah, ini pertama kalinya buat dia merasakan patah hati." Luhan menatap lamat-lamat sang adik kelas sebelum melanjutkan kembali. "Aku sudah mengenal Kris dari SMA, TaoTao. Dan baru kali ini aku benar-benar melihatnya jatuh cinta kepada seseorang."

Zitao tertegun. Sedikit demi sedikit terenyuh akan pengakuan Luhan. Tapi hey, dirinya tidak sudi untuk menangis. Ia lelaki tulen! Pantang untuk menye-menye!

"Mengaku sajalah~ kau juga baru pertama kali ini patah hati-kan? Seingatku, Kris adalah kekasihmu yang pertama." Sahut Baekhyun setengah menggoda, yang saat ini duduk disampingnya. Pemuda itu tengah sibuk mengotak-atik gadget canggih sambil sesekali terkikik kecil. Mencurigakan.

"Hyung! Hentikan... " protes Zitao malu-malu meong.

Well, inilah hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan bukan sebuah rahasia besar atau heboh lagi. Jika Wu Yifan terkenal dengan julukan mantan playboy, maka Huang Zitao adalah sebaliknya. Pemuda itu belum pernah pacaran sekalipun. Singkatnya, Zitao masihlah kinyis-kinyis menggiurkan. Tidak mengherankan kalau sosoknya digandrungi(?) kaum adam di seluruh pelosok kampus. Dan bagaimana seorang playboy macam Yifan yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Zitao, tidak ada yang tahu. Banyak yang curiga Yifan main dukun, semedi di gunung berhari-hari, atau bahkan mandi kembang 20 jenis, tapi itu hanya sekedar gossip miring belaka. Orang syirik mah memang begitu tingkahnya ( ini pendapat Yifan)

Lagipula yang namanya jodoh mau bagaimanapun bentuknya juga bakalan bersatu. (Tolong, ini lagi-lagi Yifan) -_-

"Kudengar dari Yixing, dia mogok makan dan malas mandi." bisikan Luhan yang tengah ngrumpi dengan Baekhyun itu mengalihkan pikiran Zitao yang sebelumnya telah melayang-layang entah kemana. Ia seketika menegakkan telinga.

"Benar. Dia juga sempat ingin bunuh diri beberapa kali. Beruntung ibunya menggagalkan niatnya itu."

"Siapa bilang? Kudengar urat nadi tangannya sudah nyaris putus."

Zitao memucat. Mendadak ia ingin sekali meraung histeris sambil lari-lari bak ibu-ibu kalah undian. Tidak peduli saat ini ia berada di sebuah kafe yang cukup ramai penghuninya.

"Kau serius, hyung?!"

"Yup! Mana mungkin aku salah informasi?"

 _ **Brakk!**_

Panik, Zitao mendorong kursi tanpa sadar hingga terguling membentur lantai. Sontak Luhan dan Baekhyun menatapnya kaget campur tidak percaya. Reaksi mereka berdua itu sukses membuat perut Zitao kram.

"Maaf, aku permisi, hyung. Aku lupa kalau harus mengantar Candy ke salon." ujarnya cepat dan buru-buru memberesi barang bawaannya sebelum hilang dari pandangan dalam beberapa detik saja.

"Bukannya Candy sudah pergi ke salon kemarin?" tanya Luhan setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan. Dahinya mengernyit tipis.

"Mungkin dia perlu meluruskan bulunya lagi, hyung." respon Baekhyun kurang yakin. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dengan mimik muka aneh. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Ahh, Luhan-hyung. Sampai dimana kita tadi? Alfred mengiris urat nadinya?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias berulang kali. "Yup. Tapi berhasil diselamatkan lagi oleh mantan pacarnya itu. Siapa namanya? Joshua?"

Mereka seketika hanyut dalam obrolan ala ibu-ibu arisan. Hingga mendadak Baekhyun berhenti dan menepuk dahinya pelan. "Astaga, aku lupa..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk membujuk Zitao menemui Kris-hyung. Katanya ia sudah memasang taruhan dan akan rugi besar jika kalah nanti. Haishhh bagaimana ini hyung? Zitao sudah terlanjur pulang." keluhnya panjang lebar.

Luhan terbelalak syok. Mulutnya terbuka lebar sebelum menjawab dengan nada dramatis nyaris tertekan. "Aku juga baru ingat, Sehun tadi memintaku untuk melakukannya juga."

Mereka berdua (lagi-lagi) saling berpandangan dengan kompak.

"OHHH, SIALLL...!"

.

.

.

.

Wu Yifan tengah menyantap mie kuah dengan malas-malasan saat gedoran pintu utama membuatnya tersedak hingga terbatuk-batuk. Pipinya langsung memerah beserta lubang hidungnya yang terasa perih dan panas. Damn it! Menggerutu, kalau bukan dibilang menyumpah, ia yang tanpa memikirkan penampilan (Kaos singlet putih plus boxer pendek bergambar chibi panda) yang omong-omong hadiah dari kekasih tercinta, tanpa pikir panjang langsung membuka daun pintu.

Apapun penampilannya, Wu Yifan tetaplah ganteng sejagad raya! Tolong, ini hanya inner narsiz nya belaka.

"Zi-Zitaooo ?!" ujarnya nyaris histeris. Mulutnya terperangah nyaris tidak elit, karena sebagian lagi nyaris tidak tahu diri.

Detik itu juga, Wu Yifan yang katanya sang cassanova penakluk, tidak merasa ganteng lagi. T_T

"Eh, ada apa?" sambungnya bingung saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh ramping Zitao menubruknya dengan berurai air mata. Jikalau tidak ingat bahwa dirinya belum mandi seharian, ia sudah menjerit girang nyaris lompat-lompat keenakan, alih-alih ia merasa cemas Zitao bakal illfeel parah akibat bau badannya yang dahsyat.

"Gegeee~ hiks, hiks! kukira kau sudah mati..."

 **Hekk!**

Berdehem ringan, ia balas mendekap tubuh ramping sexy milik Zitao -_- tak kalah erat. "Mana bisa aku mati begitu saja dan meninggalkanmu sendirian? Aku tidaklah setolol itu sayang..."

Kedengarannya bijak sekali ya, ia sok lupa-lupa ingat jika satu minggu belakangan ini, sudah berkali-kali merencanakan untuk mati bunuh diri dengan gaya seelit dan sekeren mungkin. Yah, karena masih tidak menemukan satu-pun yang potensial, ia pasrah saja.

"Maaf, gege... Hiks! Maaf karena sudah mencampakkanmu begitu saja. A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Miris sekali. Selain ungkapan Zitao yang bagai menusuk kalbu, Yifan juga diam-diam merasa teraniaya akibat timing yang rasa-rasanya kurang pas. Bayangkan! Ia dikira mati oleh kekasihnya, bermesraan tidak elit diambang pintu, berpakaian gembel ala kadarnya -_- (ia hanya was-was kepergok tetangga) masih saja dibikin ngenes dengan pengakuan sang kekasih.

Perfect! Mati sekarang, boleh?

"Ssshhhhh... Sudah. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa alasanmu menghindariku belakangan ini dan minta putus segala?" tuturnya setegar mungkin. Menyelamatkan harga diri. "Apa kau... Benar-benar sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi?"

"Bukan. Gege salah paham." bantah Zitao cepat sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ekspresinya begitu tertekan dan nelangsa. Yifan terhenyak.

"Lantas, kenapa? Apa aku kurang menggairahkan?" dan secepat kilat bungkam saat Zitao secepat kedipan mata melempar tatapan tajam kearahnya. Gila! Yifan merinding.

Menghela nafas, Zitao sempat memejamkan mata khidmat sebelum menjawab pelan. "Aku takut gege yang akan meninggalkanku."

"Ohhh – APAA ?!"

"Ya. Selama ini aku selalu menolak perlakuan intim dari gege karena aku sebenarnya takut." menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan syok Yifan, yang malah berhadapan dengan sendal jepit bergambar naga terbang milik pemuda itu, Zitao sekuat tenaga menjaga konsentrasi. "Aku khawatir setelah gege puas dengan tubuhku, gege akan pergi dan mencampakkanku seperti nasib mantan gege yang lain."

Hening.

Zitao gelisah. Ia curi-curi pandang dan langsung bungkam mendapati sang kekasih menatapnya dengan sorot mata serius namun penuh perhatian. Hatinya bergetar lembut.

"Tatapa aku, Zitao."

Zitao menolak.

"Tatap mataku, Huang Zitao."

Perlahan pemuda sexy itu mendongak, diikuti kedua telapak tangan besar nan hangat menangkup masing-masing pipinya. Wu Yifan tersenyum. Senyum paling manis yang pernah Zitao lihat. "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Menggeleng pelan, Zitao lagi-lagi menjaga konsentrasi, takut gagal fokus akibat terlalu intens menatap hazel gelap indah milik kekasihnya. Bukan itu masalahnya.

'Gege sudah cuci muka belum sih? Matanya masih belekan.' innernya ngawur. Hanya diam, takut merusak suasana.

"Benar. Kuakui mantan pacarku banyak, dulu. Aku bahkan sering mengumbar kata-kata pujian penuh kekosongan pada mereka. Mungkin ungkapan cinta, suka, ataupun yang lain sudah tidak pantas lagi untukmu. Karena itu adalah kau, Zitao. Kau berbeda dan akan selalu seperti itu." jelas Yifan panjang kali lebar. Sekuat tenaga menjaga fokus karena entah kenapa, bibir unik bar kucing itu menggoda sekali untuk dikecuph. Lagipula Yifan lupa-lupa ingat, entah dia sudah sikat gigi atau belum.

 _"You matter, Huang Zitao. Not anyone else but you."_

Tercengang dan terpanah. Perasaan Zitao campur aduk. Senang, terharu, bahagia, dan yang paling mendominasi, perasaan tidak percaya. Benarkah ini Wu Yifan yang itu? Yang dulu pernah menyatakan cinta padanya lewat speaker kampus hingga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru wilayah? Zitao... Jatuh cinta lagi, Tuhan? ;_;

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Yifan was-was. Bersiap untuk melakukan hal yang terburuk jika dirinya terserang patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Minimal, ia ingin menulis surat wasiat terlebih dahulu.

Tersenyum manis, hingga mata Yifan silau dibuatnya. Zitao meraup sebelah tangan Yifan yang masih bertengger di pipinya lalu berbisik dengan nada malu-malu.

 _"You matter too, Wu Yifan. A lot..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita sesekali mencobanya?"

"Huh?"

"Bercinta~~"

"Lakukan sendiri!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Note : Ini fanfic kilat! Fresh... Baru diketik. Jadi jangan heran kalau banyak typo sana-sini, dan style bahasanya beda banget sama pic satu-nya. TT saya ngrasa mirip bunglon... Belang-belang XDD**

 **Karena sudah lama kagak ngetik, Tolong dimaklumi berbagai awkward yang ada disini...**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan ~ :) :)**

 **Silahkan kirim salam cinta kalian ke kotak review.**

 **Sign. Semarang. 07 Agustus 2016. 04 : 40 P.M**


End file.
